Deep Love
by anelluhan
Summary: Tergerak oleh cinta yang mendalam, seorang pria menjadi berani. Inspirasi dari Lao Tzu. / HUNHAN / YAOI /
1. Chapter 1

**Deep Love**

By **ANELLUHAN**

 _Moved by deep love,_

 _a man is courageous._

 _..._

Oh Sehun, 25 tahun dengan profesi sebagai jurnalis majalah RD, profesi itu ia lakoni semenjak dia masih kuliah. Sebenarnya dulu saat Sehun masih kuliah, menjadi penulis bebas di majalah RD hanya menjadi sambilannya saja. Dan hingga saat ini, empat tahun setelah dia resmi menjadi lulusan Sarjana Psikologi, Sehun bahkan tidak berminat untuk mencari pekerjaan lain meskipun sangat memiliki banyak waktu luang dalam harinya.

"Aku pikir semua orang yang hidup membutuhkan waktu luang.." kata Sehun saat Kai mendiskusikan tentang ' _Sehun yang banyak menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk membaca buku_ '. Demi Tuhan! Profesi Sehun adalah seorang penulis dan hal yang selalu dilakukan Sehun diluar waktu kerjanya adalah membaca. Bodoh sekali, maki Kai tepat didepan hidung Sehun.

Sehun tak menggubris Kai lagi. Dia kembali fokus pada buku _The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane_ yang baru saja dibelinya. Masa bodoh dengan kasir toko buku yang bilang bahwa buku ini adalah buku untuk anak-anak. Dia harus menemukan inspirasi untuk menulis dengan cara banyak membaca. Bosnya yang kelewat _mature_ itu menginginkan Sehun menulis artikel untuk dikonsumsi oleh anak-anak namun tetap dengan bahasa yang berkualitas dan menurut artikel yang pernah dia baca, buku ini sangat menginspirasi. Sehun harus tahu apa yang membuat buku ini istimewa.

"Demi Tuhan.. kau benar-benar tak bosan menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu dengan menulis dan membaca? Atau kau butuh psikolog agar kau tahu bahwa kau dan hidupmu itu tidak baik-baik saja?!" Wajah Kai memerah karena gemasnya.

"Tidak. Aku lulusan psikologi, kalau kau lupa"

"Asdfghjkl.."

Oh Sehun benar-benar orang yang membosankan. Tidak pernah berani bermain dengan kehidupan, bertahan pada sikap _monoton_ dan stabil setiap hari adalah _motto_ hidupnya. Karena Sehun pikir,

"Jika aku tidak melakukan hal yang diluar lingkaran aman, aku yakin akan baik-baik saja." Itu yang Sehun katakan setelah Kai meremas rambutnya sendiri sembari memelototkan matanya.

"Heh.. kau hanya takut melawan prasangka negatifmu sendiri. Kau tahu, dunia tidak seseram yang kau bayangkan, Sehun."

"Aku tidak berfikir dunia seperti itu."

"Kau iya! Kau bahkan tak berani mengambil langkah yang sebelumnya tak pernah kau coba. Pria-dua-puluh-lima-tahun-macam-apa-kau!" Kai duduk dari berdirinya, entah kenapa berbicara tentang kehidupan pria-dua-puluh-lima-tahun-macam-Sehun selalu membuatnya tak sabar jika sedang duduk, dia harus berdiri agar bisa melepaskan emosinya.

"Kau kemari hanya untuk membicarakan ini?" Sehun mengalah.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Tuduh Kai tak suka. Kai memang tak pernah suka jika pembicaraannya tak sampai menemui titik terang. Dan bicara tentang pria-dua-puluh-lima-tahun-macam-Sehun tidak pernah menemukan titik terang. Atau mungkin, belum.

"Hahh.." Menghela nafas sebentar untuk mengontrol rasa ketidaksukaannya, "Kekasihku butuh bantuanmu."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Yak! Kau fikir siapa lagi kekasihku selain Kyungsoo.." Geram Kai.

"Krystal?" Sehun berniat menggoda.

"Oh Sehun, jika bukan karena kau adalah pegawai majalah itu. Aku akan merobek mulut juga matamu karena telah mengedarkan _gossip_ itu!"

Kai ingat, betapa tidak berperasaannya Sehun saat dia mengatakan, "Ya, itu tulisanku. Aku mendapatkan tugas itu dari bos. Aku kan harus bersikap professional."

Hubungan Kai-Kyungsoo sempat renggang karena itu, tapi untung saja Kyungsoo memaafkannya karena itu hanyalah gossip belaka. Dengan bantuan Sehun tentu saja. Kai adalah seorang actor yang sekarang sedang menggeluti dunia dancer, sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah anak dari produser yang kini menanganinya dan perlu kalian tahu, Kyungsoo masih berada dibangku sekolah menengah atas tingkat akhir. Untung saja gossip itu tidak sampai membuat Ayah Kyungsoo murka.

"Oh baiklah. Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kekasihmu?"

"Dia dan temannya ingin membuat blog. Dan membutuhkan sedikit bantuanmu. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak mengerti sama sekali tentang blog _, template, html, CSS_ atau apalah itu." Kai mengeluh, sepertinya dia lupa bahwa beberapa menit lalu dia sedang murka sampai ingin memakan tengkorak Sehun.

Sehun mendengus. "Aku lulusan psikologi kalau kau lupa."

"Masa bodoh dengan lulusanmu, kau kan pintar mengotak-atik website."

"Baiklah baiklah.. bawa kekasihmu kemari besok." Sehun mengalah (lagi).

"Umm.. itu.. sebenarnya.."

Sehun menarik satu alisnya keatas, tahu jika Kai sudah bicara tidak lancar seperti itu pasti itu berujung pada petaka baginya.

Sehun memincingkan matanya setelah mendapati Kai tersenyum lebar ala psikopat yang diarahkan padanya.

"Sebenarnya besok adalah tampilan dance perdanaku dan Kyungsoo harus ikut bersamaku." Jelas Kai.

"Kau bisa membawa Kyungsoo kesini kapan saja."

"Kyungsoo ingin blog itu secepatnya, sebenarnya itu adalah tugas kelompok di sekolahnya."

"Kau akan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo dan teman-temanya akan datang kemari dan…" Sehun mulai tak suka. Pasalnya, Sehun adalah orang yang tak suka bertemu banyak orang dan suka ketenangan.

"Tidak..tidak.." Kai menyela. "Kelompoknya hanya dua orang ngomong-ngomong, jadi hanya aka nada satu orang yang kesini, ayolah Sehun.. kau hanya tinggal membuat blog, mengisinya lalu selesai. Teman Kyungsoo itu akan langsung pergi setelah itu selesai, aku berjanji."

Sehun menghela nafas dramatis, bagaimanapun Kai adalah sahabat baiknya. "Terserah padamu.."

"Ohh.. Sehun.. kau sungguh baik." Kai berhambur memeluk Sehun yang kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Jadi Pria-dua-puluh-lima-tahun-macam-aku sungguh baik, _huh_!" sindir Sehun yang membuat Kai menggaruk lehernya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda.." cengirnya sambil berlalu dari _American Craftsman_ milik Sehun.

Sebelum memasuki mobil mewahnya, Kai sempat memandang sekitar halaman rumah Sehun. Rumahnya tampak menyendiri karena jauh dari desa setempat.

Sejak lulus kuliah dan memiliki tabungan dari pekerjaan menulisnya di RD, Sehun memutuskan pindah dari rumah orang tuanya yang mewah dan membeli _American Craftsman_ satu lantai di pinggiran kota dengan bantuan nego dari sang Ayah. Kai tak tahu apa yang Sehun fikirkan saat ia menjadikan rumah ini sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Jika itu Kai, mungkin akan terserang penyakit gila di menit awal tinggal disana karena rumah ini sangat jauh dari keramaian, tetangga terdekatnya saja baru bisa ditemui setelah sepuluh menit berkendara. Memiliki sahabat macam Sehun memang sungguh memprihatinkan.

...

Jangan khawatir Kai, mungkin sebentar lagi Sehun akan menemukan dunia barunya yang lebih berwarna melebihi warna pelangi. Dan satu lagi untukmu Kai.. pastikan teman Kyungsoo datang besok untuk membuat blog bersama Sehun, Oke!

 _ **To be continue..**_

 _ **...**_

 **Hai, HunHan HardShip like me..**

 **Cerita pertama aku, semoga nggak berakhir seperti cerita sebelumnya yang ujungnya badmood terus delete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deep Love**

By Anelluhan

 **Chapter 2**

 **...**

 _ **Moved by deep love, a man is courageous.**_

 _ **And with frugality, a man becomes generous.**_

 **...**

"Luhan.. ayolah kumohon.."

Luhan, yang dipanggil hanya diam dengan matanya masih tertuju pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita pagi. "Kau hanya akan datang kesana, menunggunya untuk membuatkan kita blog setelah itu kau langsung pulang."

Kyuungsoo, dia sedari tadi masih memohon, mengguncangkan bahu Luhan dengan brutalnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak membuatnya sendiri, dia sebenarnya mau membantu atau tidak sih." Luhan menggerutu.

"Ohh.. Luhan.. Luhan.. kau lupa bahwa konsep blog itu datangnya darimu? Tentu saja kau harus kesana untuk menunjukan apa-apa saja yang harus ada di blog kita nantinya."

"Benar juga.." Luhan memandang Kyungsoo kemudian diam berfikir. Lalu setelah menunggu Luhan terdiam untuk beberapa detik, Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Kau mau kan?" Kyungsoo kini menampilkan mata berkacanya.

"Tapi.. kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika aku sendiri kesana? Aku tak yakin, Kyung.. Kau kan tahu jika aku sedikit gugup dengan orang baru.." Luhan menerawang kembali pada saat ia pertama kali pindah ke sekolahnya yang sekarang. Luhan bahkan sempat dibilang _bisu_ karena ia tak kunjung bicara saat sang Guru mempersilahkan dia untuk memperkenalkan diri. Luhan malu jika mengingatnya.

"Kau tega membiarkannya membuat blog untuk kita sendirian? Kita bahkan hanya meminta bantuan tanpa memberinya imbalan, sudah untung Sehun mau membantu kita." Cerocos Kyungsoo yang berhenti dari kegiatan mengguncangkan bahu Luhan.

"Sehun?"

"Ya, namanya adalah Oh Sehun. Dan kau tahu apa? Sehun itu yang menulis artikel di website yang setiap waktu kau baca itu." Bolam yang bersinar terang muncul diatas kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo baru ingat jika Luhan tidak pernah absen membaca cerita motivasi di _official_ website dari majalah RD, tempat Sehun bekerja.

"Bukankah kau selalu mengagumi tulisan-tulisannya disana?" Kyungsoo memulai mempengaruhi.

"Kau tidak sedang menipuku kan, Kyung?" Luhan curiga.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada Kai, Sehun itu teman dekatnya ngomong-ngomong."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya reflek. Sejak Kyungsoo mengenalkan Kai pada Luhan sebagai kekasihnya, Luhan selalu takut jika melihat Kai. Demi apa? Kenapa Kyungsoo mau dengan laki-laki dengan wajah seram seperti itu. Senyumnya seperti tidak tulus dan tatapan matanya seakan menaruh curiga.

Luhan pernah mengadukan jika Kai pernah melihat Luhan seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa lalu berkata, "Kai memang seperti itu.. tapi dia baik, Luhan.."

Lalu Luhan bisa apa setelahnya?

"Bagaimana? Heh.. kau melamun ya?" Teriakan Kyungsoo mengejutkan Luhan.

"Iya..iya.. lalu kapan aku harus kesana?"

"Pukul 10.00 hari ini."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangnya ke jam dinding. "Ba– eh.. itu kan dua jam lagi? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari kemarin sih?"

"Hehe.. aku lupa, Lu."

Setelah itu, Luhan bersiap untuk kerumah Sehun. Satu jam dilalui Luhan untuk persiapan itu. Kyungsoo sudah pergi tiga puluh menit yang lalu untuk menemui Kai.

Luhan bahkan sempat berteriak tadi saat Kyungsoo mengatakan jika rumah Sehun ada dipinggir kota. Itu kan jauh!

"Kau akan diantar oleh paman Ahn, dia harus mengantar Ayah-ku setelah itu tapi kau tenang saja, pukul empat sore kau akan dijemput lagi."

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah tak terimanya.

"Huhh.. ini demi nilai bagus.. demi nilai yang bagus!"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangnya menyusuri halaman kecil sebuah rumah satu lantai dengan lima buah anak tangga didepan teras.

Rumahnya sedikit kuno namun sarat akan unsur alami, Luhan pernah melihat rumah yang seperti ini dikalender tahun lalu. Tapi bedanya, gambar rumah dikalender tahun lalu miliknya memiliki 2 lantai dan berada ditepi sebuah danau.

"Paman, kau yakin tak salah alamat?" Luhan memandang sopir keluarga Kyungsoo, Paman Ahn sebentar lalu memandang satu-satunya rumah yang ada didepannya, memandang Paman Ahn lagi kemudian kembali pada rumah, seperti itu terus menerus hingga Paman Ahn mulai bicara.

"Aku sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya bersama tuan muda Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya, Luhan." Balasan kata dari paman Ahn membuat Luhan mengangguk dua kali dan kembali melihat halaman rumahnya kembali.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu nanti, oke.." Ujar Paman Ahn yang memang sudah akrab dengan Luhan.

"Jangan terlambat ya paman.." Aku takut terlalu lama ditempat sepi seperti ini. Sambung Luhan dalam hati.

"Ya Luhan.. sampai nanti.."

Setelah sedan yang dia tumpangi menghilang diantara pepohonan, Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Membuka gerbang kayu bercat putih itu perlahan. Pagar yang mengitari rumah ini tak begitu tinggi, namun Luhan melihatnya malah terlihat sempurna.

Ada bangku taman disebelah kiri, tepatnya ada dibawah pohon besar, apakah itu pohon beringin? Luhan bergidik seram.

Tok tok

Pintu rumahnya pun juga berwarna putih, Luhan berani bertaruh jika didalam juga bernuansa sama.

Cklek

Disana, tepat dihadapannya, Luhan melihat pahatan karya Tuhan yang menurutnya begitu sempurna. Bukan tubuh dari patung. Tapi manusia.

Luhan mendongakkan kepala dan melebarkan mata kecilnya untuk menyusuri wajah didepannya. Bahkan pahatan sempurna tak hanya ada di tubuhnya tapi juga pada wajahnya.

Luhan menelan ludah gugup saat matanya berfokus pada mata elang pemilik pahatan sempurna yang juga sedang menatapnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sekali untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Luhan tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba nyali Luhan menciut, penyakit mindernya sedang kumat dan tak berani bersuara. Jikapun Luhan memaksakan diri untuk bersuara, pasti dia akan menangis pada akhirnya. Luhan gugup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Hei, kau pucat sekali.." Sehun menajamkan matanya untuk berfokus, berniat memegang kening Luhan sekedar mengecek apakah orang didepannya kini sedang sakit atau apa. Bukan apa-apa, Sehun jelas tak buta untuk melihat bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipis pemuda didepannya, padahal hari ini cukup dingin.

Pandangan tajam Sehun disalah artikan oleh Luhan, Luhan mengira Sehun tak suka dengan tingkah Luhan. Luhan menghentakkan kakinya sekali, tanda bahwa Luhan sedang kesal karena tak bisa menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Kau teman Kyungsoo kan?"

Sehun semakin mengernyitkan kening karena hanya mendapat anggukan dalam setiap pertanyaannya. "Kau bisa bicara?"

Luhan reflek memandang Sehun tak suka.

"Maafkan aku.." Sehun berkata lembut dan itu membuat Luhan tak enak ati.

"Tt.. tidak apa-apa.."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya. Menghadapi orang-orang baru benar-benar membuat Sehun seperti di neraka saja. Sehun tak suka suasana canggung. Sehun terbiasa dengan suasana formal di pekerjaannya dan hanya bisa berucap santai dengan keluarga dan juga Kai.

Brukk

"Oh God.. apa lagi ini!" Geram Sehun mendapati tubuh Luhan ambruk, pingsan. "Hei.. kau tak apa-apa kan? Hei.. bangun dasar bocah.."

Sehun berdecak lidah dan menggendong Luhan kedalam rumah. "Merepotkan saja.."

...

"Kau bangun?" Melihat pergerakan kecil di jari mungil tamunya pagi ini ditambah dengan kedip mata hendak terbuka, Sehun membuka suaranya.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, sebuah kamar.

"Kau yakin kau tidak sedang sakit?" Suara berat itu menginterupsi Luhan lagi.

Luhan semakin menciut setelah dia ingat kejadian memalukan tadi, bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa pingsan hanya karena diberikan senyuman?! Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Aku tersinggung jika kau terus menggelengkan kepalamu. Kau bisa bicara dan kenapa kau tak menggunakannya untuk mengganti bahasa _non verbal_ mu itu?" Sehun mengerang frustasi. Sehun jadi berfikir mungkin ini yang dirasakan Kai saat menghadapi tingkahnya yang membosankan.

"Aaku.. tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Baiklah. Bukankah kau teman Kyungsoo?"

"Ya."

"Kau pingsan selama dua jam, ngomong-ngomong." Dengan itu, wajah Luhan memerah.

Sehun sempat terpana melihat tingkah malu-malu Luhan, namun itu hilang saat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa sebaiknya kau pulang? Kau bisa kesini lagi besok jika kau merasa tak enak badan." Sehun bernego. Dalam hati, Sehun memohon pada Tuhannya agar Luhan mengiyakan lalu pergi dari rumahnya. Sehun tak tahan dengan suasana canggung ini.

"Ah.. itu.. Kyungsoo ingin blog itu secepatnya.."

Aaargh! "Baiklah.. jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Luhan.."

...

 **Dua jam kemudian..**

"Kau mengerti yang aku katakan tadi bukan?"

"Ya.. tapi apakah jika aku ingin merubah warnanya harus masuk kesini?" Luhan mulai fokus dengan mouse-nya setelah mendengar instruksi Sehun. Luhan sebenarnya masih bingung dengan huruf-huruf yang tak bisa dibaca itu dan tentang kenapa susunan huruf itu memiliki banyak warna. Tapi, Luhan tak enak jika selalu bertanya.

"Ya. Cobalah. Jika kau tak ingat dengan kodenya, kau bisa mencarinya di internet dan kode dari warna juga bisa kau temukan di internet."

"Wah.. ini benar-benar menjadi bagus.."

"Apakah ini sudah selesai?" Luhan bertanya setelah tak mendapat sahutan dari Sehun atas perkataannya tadi.

"Teliti dulu website mu.. apakah ada yang kurang?"

Luhan kembali menggulir mouse-nya menyusuri setiap website yang baru saja diatur tampilannya. "Aku ingin menambahkan foto disini.."

"Kau bisa upload itu di _lay out_ -nya.. sama seperti yang aku lakukan untuk gambar _header_."

"Oh baiklah.. terimakasih.. _hyung_.."

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak, dua jam bergulat dengan mouse dan keyboard bersama Luhan dan Luhan baru memanggilnya _'hyung'_ setelah selesai. Sehun anggap itu ucapan terimakasih yang tulus.

Selesai dengan website-nya, Luhan diijinkan untuk melihat koleksi piala milik Sehun yang ada di ruang tamu sementara Sehun berada di ruang kerjanya untuk melakukan sedikit perbaikan pada pekerjaan miliknya sendiri.

...

"Oh.. No.. kau merusaknya?" Suara pecahan barang membuat Sehun kalap.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." Luhan membungkuk beberapa kali setelah memecahkan piala Sehun. Sehun baru mendapatkannya dua minggu yang lalu yang diadakan oleh pihak penerbit, untuk kategori penulis termuda di majalah beken ngomong-ngomong. "Aaku.. aku tak sengaja.."

"Kau ceroboh sekali, Luhan.." Sehun berkata sambil memunguti potongan pialanya.

"Maafkan aku.. hkss.."

Mendengar isakan Luhan, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya memunguti bagian-bagian pialanya yang pecah. "Kau bisa membantuku membersihkan ini daripada menangis.. kau pikir dengan menangis ini akan bersih sendiri!"

Luhan reflek menjatuhkan badannya dan ikut memunguti piala itu meskipun isakan kecilnya belum berhenti, Luhan merasa bersalah. Sehun membawa serpihan pialanya ke ruang kerja untuk ia perbaiki jikapun itu masih bisa diperbaiki, meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk di ruang tamu.

Lama berada disana sendiri membuat Luhan berangsur tenang dan memutuskan menyusul Sehun untuk meminta maaf dengan cara yang.. umm.. sedikit wajar.

"Tak bisakah kau kemari dan menjemputnya? Dia benar-benar mengacaukan rumahku.."

"Dua jam? Ayolah itu waktu yang sangat lama, Kai." Sehun masih fokus berbicara pada ponselnya, tak melihat Luhan sedang mencuri dengar.

"Aku tak mau tahu, jika dalam tiga puluh menit kau tak juga menjemputnya. Aku sendiri yang akan–"

Itu dia, Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Luhan dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

Entah kenapa.. Sehun tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, merasa bersalah. Melihat Luhan dengan tatapan sedihnya yang sarat akan kekecewaan. Tangan kecil Luhan menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan kasar. "Aaku.. aku akan pergi.. hks.."

Sehun melihat Luhan berlari keluar rumah. Berniat mengejar namun suara hatinya yang lain menyuruhnya diam. Tidak apa-apakah jika Sehun membiarkan Luhan pergi sendirian dari sini?

 _ **To be continue..**_


End file.
